Time Goes On, With Or Without You
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Kagome can't handle the past anymore and leaves, years later Inuyasha comes for her only to be rejected. [ A Moving On Fic!]


Kagome climbed out of the well and towards her house. It was a beautiful day out but to Kagome…it was horrible, disgusting. Pathetic. Just like her.

She ignored her family's calls and ran inside. "I can't take this anymore! I'm not strong enough!"

Running into the kitchen praying her family didn't catch on she grabbed the kitchen knife and raised it above her head.

At that moment her family came in and froze. "Kagome no!" screamed Souta as he ran towards her but he barely put a foot down when Kagome brought the knife through he stomach.

Freezing Kagome watch the blood spurt from her wound and turned to look at her family with dull eyes. Pulling out the knife Kagome feel the ground. Mrs. Higurashi ran screaming to phone while Souta dove, grabbing the tablecloth and began to put pressure on Kagome's wound.

'_Stay with me, sister! Please!_'

* * *

Kagome woke up a week later, in Tokyo Hospital to the worried faces of her family. Unable to hold back her tears, Kagome whimpered. Her mother sensing her pain embraced her tightly. "Just let it all out, Kagome, don't worry, I will catch you."

Kagome gripped her mother's shoulders painfully and began to sob harshly into her mother's chest. The only place she now felt safe. Her mother ignored the throbbing in her shoulders and clutched her daughter just as tight.

Kagome was able to finally calm down and looked up to see Souta and Grandpa gone. "Where did Souta and Grandpa go?"

Mrs. Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair. "They went for a walk. They figured you didn't want them to see that."

Nodding Kagome looked around the room for the first time and noticed all the paper cranes, flowers, and get well cards. "Mama?" Kagome asked still looking.

"There from all you friends at school Kagome. You've had so many visitors this past week. Everybody has been worried about you! You mean a lot to those people Kagome. You mean something to them."

For once Kagome didn't stop the small smile that formed on her lips. "I mean something…"

* * *

A week later Kagome was released from the hospital, but was to visit once a week with the physiatrist. And also the nurses. She made so many friends! Letting out a giggle Kagome meet up with her friends.

"Kagome!" Yuka yelled engulfing Kagome in a warm hug. "You had us so worried!"

Returned the hug Kagome smiled. "Don't worry, you won't ever have to again."

Life moved on from there. No one knew quite what happened in the well, Kagome had shut it out of her mind, she had sealed the well. Every once in a while though there seemed to be a slight disturbance.

Souta was the first and only to notice it. In the centre on the boards covering the mouth of the well, there was a curve. It was curving upwards, as though someone beneath it we trying to break out. Frowning Souta waiting until everyone was asleep before removing the seals.

Sitting back Souta waited for _him_. He was fourteen now and Kagome eighteen and freshly graduated was attending a university a few hours away. She was studying medicine, like she had always wanted.

Souta didn't have to wait long when a surprised Inuyasha broke through the wood. The half demon didn't look much different. His hair was only slightly longer and he seemed a little more muscular but that was it.

"Souta! Finally! What happened? Why did Kagome seal the well?" Inuyasha asked trying to step around a now taller Souta.

"She sealed it because she didn't want to see you anymore. It's over Inuyasha just leave her be." Souta said in a flat, monotone voice.

Inuyasha looked at Souta with a betrayed look. "What!"

"I don't know what the hell happened three years ago but Kagome came back and tried to kill herself! But **we** saved her; **we** have been by her side this whole time. **You** have betrayed her time and time again! She's moved on now! She's in **university** and studying medicine. Fulfilling her dreams! Something she was never able to do! She's **dating** someone else now! And **he's** a terrific guy! No matter how you feel, Inuyasha, **you** and** her** were just **not meant to be**!" Souta shouted.

Inuyasha took a step back before sniffing the air. "Kagome wouldn't leave! She wouldn't betray me!"

"Like you betrayed her, Inuyasha." Came a voice outside the well house. Souta whirled around to see Kagome standing there, a cold fierce look in her eyes.

Inuyasha ran forward and went to embrace her only for Kagome to side step and let Inuyasha fall to the ground. "Why are you here?"

"I came back for you Kagome! What the hell! Why did you seal the well?" Inuyasha shouted.

"To get away from you." Kagome said simply crossing her arms over her chest, Souta standing in front of her as though he was protecting her.

"W-why?" Inuyasha whispered out.

"Because you're nothing but a traitor! I'm sick and tired of dealing with all your drama! First you're always running away to Kikyo then running to me like some kicked little puppy! Then you push and push for the jewel when we all know you're going to become a full demon and slaughter everybody until you yourself are slaughtered! I can't deal with this anymore! I don't belong in the past and you don't belong in the future! Inuyasha we are taboo. It's time to face the truth. Because time goes on. With or without you. It's up to you to either move with it or fight it! And I'm so tired of fighting!" Kagome stated.

"Ka-kagome…what about everybody in the past! Are you just going to abandon them!" Inuyasha yelled desperate to fight back.

"They understand me Inuyasha. I told them and the excepted what was happening. They accepted time! You lost time pinned to that tree Inuyasha, and you aren't accepting the changes that happened within those fifty years. But you must! Yes, Inuyasha, I do love you, I honestly do. But just because I love you doesn't mean we have to be together. I've met somebody else! He understands that I have loved, and still love somebody, but I've also come to love him in my own way. Another example of time moving on!"

Letting out a growl Inuyasha went to grab Kagome's arm. "We are leaving. Now!"

"No we are not!" Kagome yelled ripping her arm from Inuyasha's grasp. "It's over Inuyasha. It's either now or later! We cannot transcend time Inuyasha! We are from two different worlds, and we can't change that. Please. Just leave now. Fighting will only make this worse."

And so Inuyasha did. He turned and with ears drooping walked to the well. With one final look back and a whispered, Good-bye, I love you. He was gone.

Letting out a shaky sigh Kagome turned toward Souta. "Thank you Souta, for trying to protect me."

Souta smiled and grabbed his sisters hand to walk inside when he noticed something rough was under his hand. Looking at her hand he saw a ring. "Kagome! You're engaged!"

Letting out a brilliant smile Kagome nodded her head. With Souta cheering Kagome walked back to the shrine house, to her family, to start a new and flow with time.

In the past, Sango and Miroku eventually married but were disappointed to find out that Sango's womb was barren from so many battles, but took to adopting orphans of wars. Shippo found a fox clan to stay with and to train. And Inuyasha…Inuyasha did as he always did. He travelled around the country slaying demons and over all enjoying life. Inuyasha never did move on, but he made more friends and finally began to accept things as they were.

Kagome finished her schooling and married a man named Vic Zhou. Kagome worked at a hospital, and together with Vic had a little boy.

Time moved on and things changed for everyone, but that did not mean that they had forgotten. Kagome researched and read old legends about her old friends, and her old friends spread stories across the lands, or a priestess from the future.

They all learned an important lesson over the years they had together. And that was that, Time Goes On, With or Without You.

* * *

Wow! That took some thinking lol review and tell me your thoughts!I have a editted version but it wasn't letting me post...if there are any annoying mistakes please let me know! 


End file.
